


Gamzee/ANYONE

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: Gamzee/ANYONE<br/>So. In light of the recent updates, I respectfully request more of Gamzee. Sober or sopored up, redrom, blackrom, moiraillegiance--anything, so long as it revolves around the juggalo.<br/>(ersonal favorites for pairings include Nepeta and Tavros, but he's the type of character I can ship with anyone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee/ANYONE

Weeeeee filling prompts at 10:41 at night  
Tave is my choice her

\----  
Half of his brain going, "CHILL THE MOTHERFUCK OUT" and the other half going, "hahaha lets make some motherfuckin miracles with blood.".

He wandered through the halls, stumbled upon Terezi, killed her and proceeded to the upward spiral where he could smell his bro's blood...

...Rich brown blood that called to Gamzee; while he was horrified and fascinated.

Really, when he had eaten his slime pies, had he ever thought about what Tavros was? What they had been?

Nope, he hadn't. It had never mattered bECAUSE THERE WAS NEVER ANYTHING TO WORRY ABOUT WHEN YOUR THINK PAN ROTTED.

But now, he wondered.

What were they? Simple bros? Or maybe they had been Moirails from the start. But no, that wasn't quite it either.

Kismesis was faaaar from the feeling, and there was no one to auspistice with.

So what were they?

Gamzee dipped his fingers into the blood; still warm but rapidly cooling. He traced the outline of a smile, added on detail with Terezi's blood on his other hand. He thought, almost clearly for the first time since he was a young troll, before the incident with the water and his lustus had happened, the incident that made him renounce the blood color that he was, in a way.

Maybe they had been flushed...?

Gamzee laughed; flushed?

Him?

He wasn't even aware he could even relate to any of the quadrants at this point. This point of hilarity and insanity made him take handfuls of Tavros's blood and throw them into the air, delighted. Delighted with the way the color was so, so very opposite to his. So free from restriction, so easy to ridicule but not feel ashamed...

...Of course, of course. He never minded it. All the better, in fact.

"From your blood will rain my miracles..."

Whispered into the ear of his dead love, a grin rising off his face as he kissed the dead body tenderly, softly. He was no Prince, he was only a Bard. The Bard who had to make the world rain, rain with motherfuckin miracles.


End file.
